Rose's BFF
by Timeohlord
Summary: A little insight of what The Doctor's and Rose's life would be like if The Tenth Doctor was a woman. ONE-SHOT


**Rose's BFF**

 **Author's Note:** Okay so you've probably seen a lot of The Doctor as woman instead of a man. Probably, maybe you haven't. Anyway, way back I wanted to try my hand at it. It's kind of inspired by some fan art of the tenth doctor being a woman. And truthfully I love that idea, I wanted to mess with what that would change with Rose. And really, it changes nothing. I had done a small bit for a rewrite which I don't know if I'd ever finish, maybe if people like this a lot, I'll finish it. So reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoy this little one-shot I suppose.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

* * *

"Rose Tyler."

It was like being pulled by a fish hook from the sea of her dreams. Rose opened her eyes slightly only to close them again, being released back into the sea.

"Rose."

There was the hook again, she wasn't going to take the bait this time.

"Rose, Rose, Rose."

Finally an irritated groan came from her as she squinted towards the figure on her bed. The Doctor was sitting on her knees, her hands waiting patiently in her lap.

"Doctor if you don't stop bugging me I'll show you something worse than cramps," through the sleepy haze Rose could see The Doctor frown.

Then a mischievous twinkle was seen in her forever brown sky eyes, "But Rose don't you think it's about time to get up sweetheart?"

The Doctor's voice was higher than normal as she looked to Rose with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I hate it when you start acting like my mom," Rose tried her best not to smile as The Doctor continued to speak.

"Oh but Rose I made you a cuppa, and then we can watch that soap about a man who's dating this girl who's actually his cousin half removed from his fath-"

A soft thud came from the impact the pillow made when it hit The Doctor's face, "Ow! Now there's no need for any violence, Missy!"

Rose slid up on one elbow and twisted a bit to look at The Doctor, "It's a bit terrifying how close you are getting to actually sounding like my mother."

The Doctor gave her a grin and a little eyebrow raise, "You're up then?"

Rose squinted at her, "Did you actually make me a cuppa?"

The Doctor's grin widened and she leaned over the bed. When she appeared she had a cup of steaming hot tea.

Rose took it with a satisfied hum, "I'm up."

* * *

Rose was staring at The Doctor. The way her stomach folded as she bent over the console to check the monitor. They both had just gotten dressed for the beach. When Rose came into the console room she didn't expect The Doctor to actually change into a swim suit. She was wearing a royal blue two piece. Her bottom piece wrapping around the curves of her thighs. Her top being held by thin string and cupping just right her breasts. Rose was staring at her like she had just witnessed the death of her own self confidence. Rose immediately felt bad about herself, in her own golden two piece. But it wasn't just that. The Doctor was gorgeous. The perfect embodiment of a star.

Rose didn't notice she was staring until The Doctor looked up with a grin.

The grin faltered, "What?"

Rose blinked as she pressed her lips together, "Hmmmm?"

The Doctor straightened up with an arched eyebrow, "You're staring at me as if I've grown another eye." She then paused, eyes widening, "I didn't, did I?"

Rose finally blinked a few times before actually forming words., "No it's just you're..."

The Doctor looked at her in worry, "Rose?"

Rose had gotten used to The Doctor's voice by now but every time she breathed her name it was like life was a lot less dark. She shook her head.

"Nothing, never mind, you've grown a third eye."

The Doctor gasped, "I knew it!"

She then took off to the corridors, giving Rose a good sight of her bum. Rose stared as The Doctor left, "Shit."

* * *

Rose was thinking as The Doctor licked ice cream dripping from her hand. She had once kissed a girl before. It was when she was seventeen and she was at a party with Jimmy Stone. She could remember the hazy buzz she felt from the spiked punch bowl. She had just finished her third cup and was heading back for more but she was pulled out of her path. Jimmy took hold of her hand and brought her to the living room where others were sitting in a circle. In the middle was a bottle and Rose felt sick to her stomach.

At the moment while The Doctor sucked on her ice cream, she couldn't remember if it was the knowing of what the game was or her third cup that made her sick.

Jimmy brought her over and the circle made room for the two. They both sat down and supposedly Jimmy had already been playing. It was his turn and the bottle landed on some brunette who he kissed a little too long for Rose's liking. Then it was Rose's turn and she let out a nervous giggle when she spun it. The bottle slowed to a stop on a girl across from her. It was another brunette and her eyes went wide. Rose was about to spin it again but everyone was whining and moaning for them to kiss.

"C'mon," Jimmy's eyes flickered between them, "Ain't gonna do no harm!"

The others shouted in agreement. Rose brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up to see the other girl just as nervous. The girl leaned forward and Rose followed. Their lips met, sweet alcohol meeting the taste of lingering cigarette smoke. It was a quick peck and when they leaned away. Some were groaning about how that was barely a kiss. Rose couldn't even control her rapid heart.

Now in the present The Doctor finished off her cone.

She patted her stomach, "That hit the spot! How was yours Rose?" Her eyes went to Rose's. Rose only stared before leaning forward. The Doctor stilled in her seat. Rose moved her hand and swiped a drop of ice cream off The Doctor's nose.

She then licked it off her finger, "You're right, it did hit the spot."

The Doctor stared and slowly started nodding with eyebrows raised, "Like I said."

Rose smirked and got up, taking The Doctor's non sticky hand, "I saw something that caught my eye earlier." Her smirk shifted as her eyes sparked mischievously, "Looked like trouble."

The Doctor snapped out of her daze and grinned, "We better go back then to find out."

They both grinned and started their way back, hand in hand.


End file.
